


sundays

by smokebombs



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokebombs/pseuds/smokebombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>randy and howard are bored so they decide to dick around with the ninja suit; antics ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	sundays

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted in awhile,,,sorry about that 
> 
> hope u enjoy this fic about a couple of guys being dudes

Why were Sundays so _boring?_

Randy reclined lazily on his bed, watching Howard as he played through Grave Puncher 8: The Punchening. Howard was telling Randy something about technique, but at this point it was all mindless drivel to him. Randy let out an exaggerated groan, kicking his feet into the air and letting his head hang off the edge of the bed, causing his view to flip upside-down. Howard paused the game, turning around so he was facing Randy, an unamused look on his face.

"Honestly, Cunningham, you're _such_ a drama queen. I know you're bored, there's no reason to ham it up like that." Randy responded with another loud groan, flipping onto his stomach and sitting up, burying his head in his knees. 

"I am not a drama queen! I'm just being expressive." came Randy's muffled reply, and Howard rolled his eyes, resting his chin in his hand. He knew that if he didn't ask Randy about what else they could do, he would groan and complain for the rest of the day.  

"Okay then, Mr.Expressive, _please_ tell me what you want to do." Howard jeered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He barked out a laugh at the offended glare Randy gave him, and watched with mild interest as Randy stuck his tongue out slightly and scratched his head in 'deep thought.' Suddenly, Randy snapped his fingers with a loud 'Aha!' and rushed over to his backpack, rummaging around inside. 

"Do I even want to know what you're looking for-"

"Found it!" Randy quickly pulled out his ninja mask, holding it up so that the sunlight shown on it dramatically. Howard raised an eyebrow, looking at Randy with an 'are you kidding me' expression. 

"The ninja mask? What are you gonna do, destroy school property again?" 

"You know that it's always accidental when I destroy property!" Randy huffed as he slipped the mask on. 

"Yeah, like that one time where you 'accidentally' destroyed the science wing because we had a project due that we never even started-" 

"SHUT IT." Randy snapped, now fully dressed in his ninja attire. He placed his hands on his hips, and Howard snorted, grabbing a nearby bag of chips and haphazardly shoving a handful into his mouth. 

"So, what's this brilliant cure for boredom that you've made? It obviously involves some ninja action, so I'm already intrigued." Howard said between bites, watching Randy with an indifferent expression. 

"We're going to..." He paused for dramatic effect, "...Pull stuff out of my pants!" 

\---

"Okay, so lemme get this straight; you want to test what kind of things the suit can make, so we're just going to sit here and try to pull various things out of your pants?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much."

"Cunningham, that has got to be one of the GREATEST ideas you've ever had!" Howard laughed, grabbing a nearby beanbag and relaxing on top of it, eyes lighting up with excitement. 

"I know, it's a great idea, right? Okay, what should I try to make first?" 

"Hmm...how about a laptop?" 

"Alright..." Randy reached into his pants while simultaneously shouting "NINJA LAPTOP!", and pulled out a red laptop with the Norisu insignia where the brand logo would normally be. The laptop was made of smooth metal and plastic, and looked like it cost a fortune. Both Randy and Howard 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the sight, Randy opening the laptop to find that it was completely functional. 

"Oh my CHEESE! Cunningham, we could TOTALLY sell that!" Howard moved to grab the laptop, but Randy blocked him. 

"Howard, we can't sell this, because _I'm_ going to keep it. I've been needing a new laptop, anyway." Randy put the laptop in his bag, and turned around to look at Howard. He grinned, rubbing his hands together deviously. 

"Now...what should we try to make next?" 

\---

Randy and Howard spent the better part of two hours just pulling various weapons, gadgets, and even foods out of Randy's pants, and were impressed to find that everything functioned as it was supposed to, and that the food was actually edible(and tasted pretty honkin' great). The two sat reclined on their beanbags, looking around at the various stuff they had conjured; headphones, shirts, shoes, handcuffs, cat toys... there was a pretty wide variety. 

"Well, Howard, I'd say that this little experiment was a success." 

"I totally agree. Now, how much of this stuff can I sell? I bet Gene would pay some _serious_ money for ninja-themed apparel." 

"Howard, don't forget what happened the last time we sold Gene a bunch of ninja stuff." 

"Uh, we got a lot of money?" 

"No, after that." 

"Oh yeah, Viceroy made another ninja that nearly destroyed you and somehow looked cooler with that scarf than you do." Randy spluttered, looking at Howard with pure betrayal. 

"How does a honkin' _robot_ look cooler in the scarf than me?!" 

"Who knows, Cunningham; it's one of life's great mysteries." Howard took a long sip of his drink, watching with amusement as Randy grumbled to himself in irritation. The taller boy rose to his feet, taking off the ninja suit and tossing it into his bag. Randy could see the faint glowing of the Nomicon in said bag, and groaned exaggeratedly, pulling out the book and plonking down on his beanbag with a huff of annoyance. 

"Oooohhh, somebody's in troubleeee." Howard mocked, snickering at the glare Randy sent his way. Randy opened the book and shloomped out, leaving Howard 'alone' in his room. Howard reclined back, thinking of what he could do with the next few minutes he had. He got an idea, and got up, hastily moving towards all the stuff they'd made earlier and piling it around Randy's body. Once everything was in place, Howard bolted out of the room, standing in front of the door and waiting quietly. A bit of shuffling, followed by confused grunts and an angry "HOWARD!" caused the shorter boy to break into a sprint, consumed with laughter. 

Maybe Sundays weren't so boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda pulled that ending out of my ass lmao,,,oh well


End file.
